<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Todd x Reader x Neil by A_Lawliet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789098">Todd x Reader x Neil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet'>A_Lawliet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead Poets Society (1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Perry/ Original Character(s)/ Todd Anderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Todd x Reader x Neil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Come in’ you say as someone knocks on your dorm room door. You look up from your schoolbooks to see Neil leaning in my doorway. ‘Hey Neil, I thought you’d left to prepare for the play already.’<br/>‘Yeah’, He laughed, he looked handsome when he did, I was just about to leave. I just wanted to check on you.’ You smiled, he always come to your room during free hours to make sure you were okay. ‘I’m doing great.’ You told him, getting up from your chair. He smiled before looking at his watch, ‘Oh, I got to go. Wish me luck!’ He moved forward to hug you and you hug back. Before pulling back, he places a kiss on your cheek. You blush at this as he leaves to go to the play.<br/>After you’d gotten ready to go to Neil’s play, you went to his and Todd’s room. There you found Todd struggling to tie his tie properly. You giggled slightly, gaining his attention.<br/>‘Here, let me help you.’You offer, walking towards him.<br/>He let you tie it for him, you felt his gaze on you as you did so. When you finished, you notice how close you were to him. He is quite a bit taller than you are, when you look up at him and realize your noses almost touch, you feel your cheeks heat up as you step back. You look back at Todd, he smiles at you.</p><p>You all sat in your seats in the theater as you waited for the play to begin. Knox and Chris sat in the back of the theater as the rest of you sat near the front. You were seated next to Todd.</p><p>Midway through the play there was a short break. You passed it by talking to Todd.<br/>‘But, uh, (Y/N). I wanted to ask you something.’ Todd finally said. ‘Would you want to go out on a date with me sometime?’<br/>Your eyes widen slightly.</p><p>Neil ending<br/>‘Uh, you stammered, ‘Todd, I-I’m sorry. But I don’t like you that way.’ you saw his face fall slightly as he said somewhat bitterly: ‘You like Neil, don’t you?’<br/>You nodded, looking away. ‘Don’t worry, (Y/N). I’m not mad.’ - ‘You’re not?’ - ‘No, I want you to be happy, even if it isn’t me making you happy. I don’t like it but I accept it.’ You hugged him for a second before the lights dimmed and the play started again.</p><p>After the final scene, the cast bowed and curtains closed. People flooded out the room, you stayed in your chair a while longer. A little while later Neil had gotten changed and exited the stage. You ran over to him and hugged him, not even a second passed before he hugged you back. ‘You were amazing’, you tell him. Before pulling away, you placed a kiss on his cheek. It was something sudden to the both of you, it caused you both to blush.<br/>As you moved to step back, you noticed Neil held you close to him with his arms around your waist. You can feel your cheeks heat up even more.<br/>‘(Y/N)’ Neil said, ‘Will you go out with me?’<br/>you smiled brightly, ‘Yeah, I’d love to!’<br/>He smiles that handsome smile of his and slowly leans in to kiss you.</p><p>Todd ending<br/>You smile brightly as you nod, ‘Yeah, I’d love that!’ He smiled back and you placed a kiss on his cheek right before the lights dimmed and the play continued.</p><p>The play was great! Neil is such a great actor, even if it’s his first play. Currently you were all standing in the hall, waiting for the actors and crew to come join you.<br/>After a while Neil joined all of you. ‘Hey, (Y/N)’ he started, ‘Can I talk to you for a second?’ you nod, after he leads you away from the group.<br/>‘So, um, I was wondering if you’re free to go out sometime?’<br/>‘Uh… Neil, I-I’m sorry, but I’m kinda going out with Todd.’ his eyes widen for a second before he looks at the ground, his hand goes through his hair and he looks back at you. ‘Ow...’ he mumbled, ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t know that.’ You wanted to say something but you didn’t know what. ‘Don’t worry, (Y/N). I’m happy for you both.’ He chuckles shortly, ‘It surprises me he had the guts to ask you.’ he smiled before walking towards the guys.</p><p>Neil Pov<br/>I walked over to the guys and patted Todd on the back. ‘Well done, Todd.’ He seemed confused at my comment, ‘You better treat he right, Todd. She deserves the best.’ I say as both of us look back at (Y/N) whose in a conversation with Chris and Knox.<br/>‘I know she does’, Todd assured me, ‘I will.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>